onepiecefandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Op-Operacjowoc
Op-Operacjowoc to diabelski owoc typu Paramecia, pozwalający władającemu na tworzenie sferycznej przestrzeni lub "roomu", w którym władający ma pełną władzę nad położeniem i kierunkiem obiektów. Został zjedzony przez Trafalgar D. Water Lawa, który został do tego zmuszony przez Donquixote Rosinante. Owoc nazywany jest "ostatecznym diabelskim owocem" (究極の悪魔の実 Kyūkyoku no Akuma no Mi), gdyż ma nietypową zdolność obdarowania kogoś wieczną młodością w zamian za życie władającego. Marynarka była chętna zapłacić 5,000,000,000, by kupić owoc od pirata Diez Barrelsa. Owoc jest także znany i pożądany, bo dzięki niemu władający może przeprowadzać cudowne operacje i leczyć choroby, na które nie ma jeszcze leków, a nawet zapobiegać fizycznej niepełnosprawności. Etymologia * Ope pochodzi od angielskiego słowa operation oznaczającego "operację". Władający tworzy przestrzeń podobną do "stołu operacyjnego", a sam staje się chirurgiem. Mocne i słabe strony mały|lewo|200px|Law przemieszcza marynarzy w Roomie. Moc Op-Operacjowocu pozwala użytkownikowi manipulować wszystkim w określonym obszarze, zwanym "Room", czyli ludźmi, kulami armatnimi itp. co zostało opisane jako chirurgiczny sposób. Dzięki tej zdolności Law może rozczłonkować ludzi w taki sposób, że nie ponoszą żadnych szkód (w pewnym sensie) a potem łączyć ich z różnymi rzeczami (np. połączył głowę marynarza z beczką), a także zamieniać ludziom osobowości. Law rozwinął swoje umiejętności w dużej mierze podczas przeskoku i teraz jego Room jest dwa razy większy niż przed przeskokiem. Podobno po zmianie osobowości ludzi tylko Law może odwrócić to działanie, ale ciało właściciela musi być w Roomie, aby przywrócić właścicielowi osobowość. W przypadku przełączania osobowości, moce diabelskiego owocu wciąż działają w wymienionym ciele, a tak samo zdolności Dominacji. Czyli nawet gdy osobowość została wymieniona, osoba która miała umiejętność Dominacji będzie miała te same umiejętności w nowym ciele. Dla przykładu gdy Sanji próbował użyć Dominacji Obserwacji, gdy był w ciele Nami, udało mu się to. Użytkownik może również złożyć oddzielone części w jakikolwiek sposób według swego uznania - np. połączyć ludzką głowę z beczką, głowę do nóg bez tułowia itp. Ludzie których ciała są podzielone mocą Op-Operacjowocu nie umierają i nadal mogą czuć ich odłączone części, bez względu na odległość (podobnie jak Buggy kiedy rozdziela się za pomocą Pod-Podziałowocu, chociaż ono nie do końca tak działa). Innymi słowy, może on przeciąć ciało i kości bez rzeczywistego krzywdzenia ofiar. Efekt utrzymuje się nawet po wyłączeniu Room'a przez Law'a. Oddzielne elementy mogą zostać ponownie połączone z normalnym ciałem, jednak mogą one być oddzielone tymczasowo lub zamontowane w mieszany sposób albo przyłączone na innych powierzchniach, w tym na cudzym ciele. Podobno ofiary z mocami diabelskiego owocu po rozdzieleniu części ciała przez Lawa nadal mają te umiejętności ale tylko te części, które mają świadomość (czyli głowa), wydają się być w stanie się z nich korzystać, podczas gdy są tym stanie. Wydaje się również, że może zamienić miejscami ludzi którzy są w Roomie. Law zrobił tak z Jean Bart i Bepo w celu ochrony przed Pacyfistą w anime. Jest również w stanie generować ładunki elektryczne jak defibrylator. Law może korzystać z Roomu, aby włamać się do jakiegoś budynku, po prostu zamieniając siebie miejscami z jakimś przedmiotem wewnątrz (tak jak zrobił w Laboratorium w Punk Hazard). Law tak naprawdę może w strefie Roomu przenieść praktycznie wszystko. Najwyższa technika tego owocu to operacja powodująca nieśmiertelność osoby operowanej, jednak po operacji użytkownik owocu umiera. Wadą jest, że władający Op-Operacjowocem może skorzystać ze swoich uprawnień w ramach określonego obszaru, więc jeśli przeciwnik porusza się poza obszarem, jest odporny na jego umiejętności. Wygląda na to że Law musi wykonać gesty dłońmi żeby użyć jakiejś techniki. Zostało również wspomniane przez Smokera, że Op-Operacjowoc działa na władającyhc mocami diabelskich owoców z typu Logia, które mogą się normalnie rozciągać i wracać do pierwotnej formy nawet po rozcięciu mieczem (jeżeli osoba trzymająca miecz nie używa Dominacji). Law wspomniał na Dressrosie, że jego moc pochłania dużo energii, więc musi oszczędnie z niej korzystać. Poza tym szczegółem Op-Operacjowoc nie ma innych ujawnionych słabości oprócz standardowej słabości każdego diabelskiego owocu. Zastosowanie thumb|200px|Law pokazuje zasięg swojej mocy, przecinając górę. Law zazwyczaj wykorzystuje moce swojego diabelskiego owocu za pomocą swojego miecza, więc ów miecz można porównać do skalpela, trzymanego przez profesjonalistę. Law użył swojej mocy na ludziach z Punk Hazard, którzy stracili nogi wyniku eksplozji chemicznej na wyspie. W wyniku tego powstały centaury i satyry. Op-Operacjowoc sprawia, że Law jest idealny do walki na odległość, bo jest w stanie praktycznie w pełni kontrolować rzeczy w konkretnym obszarze (Room). Techniki Ope_Ope_No_Mi_Room.png|Room|link=Room Heart_Shambles.png|Shambles|link=Shambles Law_Lifts_G-5_Warship.png|Tact|link=Tact scan.png|Scan|link=Scan Law_Defeats_Smoker.png|Mes|link=Mes counter_shock.png|Counter Shock|link=Counter Shock Radio_Knife.png|Radio Knife|link=Radio Knife Injection_Shot.jpg|Injection Shot|link=Injection Shot Gamma_Knife.png|Gamma Knife|link=Gamma Knife Law_Defeats_Vergo.png|Amputate|link=Amputate Sterben_Infobox.png|Sterben|link=Sterben Ciekawostki * Jest to jedyny znany nam owoc, który ma limit używania - po dłuższym czasie używania, władający musi odpocząć. * Jest to pierwszy owoc zjedzony przez Supernowę (nie licząc Luffy'ego), którego nazwa została ujawniona; 158 rozdziałów po debiucie. * Jest to trzeci diabelski owoc, który zapewnia komuś dłuższe życie. Pierwszy był Oż-Ożywowoc działający na Brooka, a drugi Za-Zainteresowaniowoc, który zatrzymał dorastanie Sugar i jej ofiar. * Cena za owoc - 5,000,000,000 - jest drugą najwyższą kwotą w serii. Najwięcej kosztowała Dressrosa, ponieważ Dofamingo zaproponował królowi Riku wykupienie kraju za 10,000,000,000. * Technika Counter Shock jest podobna do techniki Grom-Gromowoc, Milionwoltowe Vari (Wyładowanie). Nawigacja ca:Ope Ope no Mi de:Ope Ope no Mi en:Ope Ope no Mi es:Fruta Ope Ope fr:Ope Ope no Mi it:Ope Ope Kategoria:Diabelskie owoce typu Paramecia